Cat's Call
by x.ImA.MoNsTeR.x
Summary: Amu is alone for the few remaining weeks of SummerVacation. Her family went to see her least favorable aunt, Tadase has cheated on her, and she doesn't want to call her friends, scared that they are busy. The next morning, she finds..another Guardian Egg?
1. 1 So very BORED!

**Hello Readers! **

**You are most likely wondering why I still haven't finished my other story…**_** Broken, Shattered, and Fixed.**_** You see, I started to watch**_** Shugo Chara! **_** And I got HOOKED!**

**So in other words I will finish my other story on May 24, 2012 because of all the exams we have (at my school) in march and April…..**

**On with the story!**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Amu's POv**

I sighed as I walked into my room. It was Summer Vacation, my parents and Amiwent to see my least-favorite aunt, who wore way too much make up, and on top of that, I was bored out of my teenage mind. Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia went to Kiseki's Chara meetings for God knows what. I could call YaYa, Utau, Rima, and Nadeshiko to go to the mall, but I'm scared that they will be too busy to go anywhere.

I sighed as I re-thought my school year over…

Ugh! I don't even want to think about it! To sum it all up Ikuto wasn't around, I found out that Tadase was sneaking around my back with LuLu, and the rest is history.

I looked out of my Balcolny window and saw a gray cat stalkIing around. If only I was a cat. I would have no worries and I would be care-free. Then I plopped back on my bed, hoping to catch some good ol' shut-eye.

**The Next Morning**

I woke up feeling kind of…. Happy. Maybe it was because I got a good sleep. Then I saw something black and pink that caught my eyes.

It was another Chara Egg. The base was black and had pink crosses on it. I like it right away. Hopefully, it wouldn't take long to hatch.

Then I noticed Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia. While Miki was eyeing the egg in curiousity, the other 3 were floating over to it, looking at it in amazement. Well excluding Dia. She was smiling to herself about something.

Before I could ask her why she was smiling I heard a familier _pop!_

I turned to see the Chara Egg opening so very slowly.

Thank you for reading! I shall update as soon as I get some reviews!


	2. 2, Surprise, Surprise

**SG: ****Konechiwa**! **How are you?**

**Ikuto: Hn… Im fine thank you very much.**

**SG: I wasn't asking you, baka!**

***Staring contest between SG and Ikuto***

**Amu: Umm….. Sweet-Goth does NOT own Shugo Chara….. but she wishes that she did.**

**-(O.o)-**

**Amu stared at the pretty egg in anticipation. "Amu-chan. W-" Ran was cut off by Suu. "It's so cute~desu!" " That wasn't very nice of you Suu!" Ran huffed. "Will you guys ju-" Miki was cut off, except not by Suu. " Shut Up! Im trying to sleep!" yelled a new voice. Every one, yet again excluding Dia, stopped what they were doing and looked at the Black and pink egg.**

**A mist of pink surrounded the egg as it was cracking open. 20 seconds later, a chibi person came out. She had pure white hair and emerald green eyes. She wore a long, white shirt that covered her little paws, black shorts that were mostly covered by the shirt, and a black chocker with a red cross hanging off of it. The most startling thing about her was that she had pink ears, with white tips on them, and a tail that was just the same. On her feet, she had little pink and white paws. " Hello, my name is Haku. I am your Guardian Character…. um.. I guess that makes me your 5****th****." She said, taking a look at Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia.**

" **Why are you a neko~desu?" asked Suu.**

"**Glad you asked! When I was in my egg, I found out that I would take on a form that Amu liked the most. In other words, it would be liked someone she admires, or loves dearly. Since she has a fondness for felines, I took upon this form."**

**Amu POV**

**I couldn't believe what my new Guardian Character was saying. " What-" I got cut off. "What is this~nyeh?" said none other than Ikuto's Guardian Character, Yori. "I must tell Ikuto~nyeh!" before he could get away, I grabbed him by his furry little tail. "Yori, Do NOT tell Ikuto! If you don't, I promise to buy you 7 bags of catnip!" I said, smirking as he nodded his head, agreeing to what I said.**

"**Tha-" I got cut off yet again. "My-my what do we have here? Said a voice flirtatiously. **

**I turned around glaring at the source of the voice. "Will you people stop cutting me off?" I yelled, closing both of my eyes. Opening them back up, I gasped at the thing that dared to interrupt me. **

**It was…**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**SG: MWAHAHAHAH cliff-hanger!**

**Ikuto: You call that a cliff-hanger?**

**Amu: Hey! at least Im in the chapter!**

**Ikuto: Yeah... Where am I?**

**SG: Be paitent, Ikuto Baka-kun!**

**Ikuto: T.T Nice name...**

**Amu: Pfttttt... Hahahahahaha**

**Haku: Review please!**

**V**

**V**

**I  
><strong>

**V**

**KNOW THAT  
><strong>

**V**

**V**

**YOU**

**V**

**V**

**WANNA CLICK**

**V  
><strong>

**THIS!  
><strong>

****V**  
><strong>


End file.
